In parent application Ser. No. 320,482, filed Mar. 8, 1989, the inventors reported the identification of a high correlation between insulin-resistant diabetic disease states and an absence from the urine of D-chiro-inositol. This correlation led to the observation that insulin resistance may be due to an individual's inability to synthesize chiro-inositol, leading to an inability to form a specific insulin mediator, apparently responsible for the activation of the pyruvate dehydrogenase complex, and in particular, pyruvate dehydrogenase phosphatase, or PDH-P. The mediator also activates glycogen synthase (GS) by activating in particular glycogen synthase phosphatase or GS-P. It also may inhibit glucose 6-phosphatase. Thus, the administration of D-chiro-inositol, as a dietary supplement, is demonstrated and claimed in that parent application as an effective treatment for insulin-resistant diabetics and lowering blood sugar. Other copending applications are directed to the mediator itself, as well as a method of screening individuals for diabetic conditions, involving assaying body fluids, including urine and serum, for the presence of chiro-inositol.
It has been widely reported that insulin resistance, which is characterized by the manifestation of non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) is frequently associated with hypertension, coronary artery disease (arteriosclerosis) lactic acidosis and obesity, as well as related disease states. These disease states are associated with a cluster of risk factors, including hyperinsulinemia, high plasma triglyceride concentration, low HDL cholesterol concentration, and other risk factors traditionally associated with coronary artery disease (CAD). Although a variety of possible genetic and treatment methodologies have been proposed, the fundamental connection between these disease states, and a method of treating that fundamental problem remains elusive.
Accordingly, it remains an object of those of skill in the art to establish a fundamental understanding of the relationship between the above-identified disease states, and a method of treating the same.